New partner
by LehcarAllyson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia meet as partners for the first time.  I suck at summeries, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Elliot walked into work weary, knowing that today he would be meeting his new partner. He only knew that it was a girl, named Benson. He didn't even know her first name. He knew she was a rookie and that annoyed him. He had enough problems already. He saw a woman talking to Cragen in his office, but he did not for a moment think she was his partner. She was too pretty. She had naturally tanned skin and dark brown hair, straight with a hint of wave. Her eyes were big and brown and drew him in. She wasn't a cop, no cop looked like that. But Cargen pointed to him and gestured for him to come into his office.

"This is your new partner Olivia Benson" he said. "She's new, so please be patient and teach her what she needs to know." His expression was pleading. Elliot was not good at getting along with his partners. Hopefully, Olivia would change that. She had graduated top of her class at the academy, and she would obviously do well with the victims. Elliot needed someone to calm his rage. "Take her with you to 5th street. We got a call about a rape there."

At first the ride to the scene was silent. Neither of them tried to start a conversation. At one point, Olivia got tired of it. "Tell me about you" she said. "I want to know the man I have to work with every day."

Elliot leaned back, taking one hand off the wheel and started talking. "I have a wife named Kathy, and 4 kids named Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie."

"Dickie?" Olivia questioned a smile on her face. "It's a nickname" Elliot replied, not offering any more information. "He and Lizzie are twins. How about you? Are you married?

"No" Olivia answered, surprising Elliot. He assumed someone as pretty as her would be wed. He hoped Kathy would not get mad that his new partner was so beautiful. He was having enough problems with her as it was. "I was engaged when I was 19. Trust me that did not work out." It surprised her that she told this to a man she had just met. But for some reason she felt that she trusted him. She had a feeling that this partner thing would work out.

Elliot liked his new partner so far. He hoped she would hold up when they got to the rape scene. "Here we are" he said as they pulled up at 5th.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

At the scene, paramedics were trying to calm a girl maybe 16 or so, who was on the gurney, obviously the rape victim. There was a lot of confusion, and a lot of people were running around.

Elliot went to talk to the cop who seemed to be in charge. Olivia followed, feeling like she was in the way. "She was raped" he said. "She has a broken arm and bruising all over. She's really traumatized, won't let anyone get near her.

"I'll try "Elliot said, walking over to the girl. The people didn't even know her name. "I'm detective Stabler" he said, flashing his shield for them to see. I have to talk to her alone." The paramedics obeyed, and quickly moved away.

"Elliot bent over the girl. "How are you feeling" he asked. The girl did not answer. "What's your name "Elliot questioned. "We can call your parents. You don't have to be scared, just help us find the guy who did this and he'll go to jail for 20 years."

"Get away from me" the girl screamed in his face. "Don't touch me!" The paramedics came back over and held her down. "Let me talk to her." Elliot turned to see Olivia standing there, watching the scene. "Please."

The paramedics and Elliot moved away and Olivia bent down to talk to her. Elliot didn't know what she was saying, but the girl really calmed down. After a few minutes Olivia came over to them.

"Her name is Sarah Buxton, aged 17" Olivia told them. "Her attacker was a boy she knew from school, a senior named Mike Jaynes. Elliot was impressed with his new partner. "Let's go over and pick this guy up" he answered.

"At the school, they spotted the boy outside. "Police, can we talk to you" Elliot called. Mike turned and ran. Elliot and Olivia split up, chasing him. Olivia caught him and brought him down, quickly overpowering him. When Elliot got there, Olivia was snapping handcuffs on him, telling him his rights.

In the interview room, Olivia went in and got a confession in less than 10 minutes. When they took him out, she went and sat in her new desk. Elliot came and sat across from her. "How's that for your first day on the job" he teased. His expression turned serious. "I'm impressed. You got a traumatized victim to open up, caught a suspect, and got a confession out of him. Now on my first day, I also saved the president from a gunman on my first day a couple years back." The twinkle was back in his eyes, and they both laughed.

"Let's go get some coffee later" he proposed. "You in?"

"You bet" Olivia answered, and followed Elliot out of the room.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I forgot about this story, I don't know if people even read it at all… anyways I thought I would wrap it up. I have to work on my other in progress story and I have an idea for another new one, so I want to get this done.

Elliot often thought back to that day when he had met Liv. They had become fast friends in only a short amount of time, and soon they had become inseparable. Now more than 12 years later they were something that no words could describe. Elliot smiled every time he saw her. Even though Kathy had been fighting more and more with him lately his bad mood disappeared when he laid eyes on her.

He never realized just how much he relied on her. She got the flu and was out of work for 2 days. He could barely get through them without her, because even if Munch or Fin was good for a laugh they weren't her.

_Liv._ The first time he had called her that she had smiled, liking the way he always said it, with such care laced in it. He had called her Olive a few weeks into their partnership and she had reacted oddly. Later she had told her that her mom had called her that when she was drunk. It was another couple months before he tried another nickname. This time it just came out when they were talking, instead of Olivia. A little bit after that she had first called him El, and that was who they were to each other. Not Detectives Stabler and Benson, or Elliot and Olivia, but El and Liv.

Cragen, Fin, Munch, and later Alex and Casey had called her Liv as well. Her heart didn't race the way that it did when Elliot said it. And even though Elliot would never admit it to anyone, he hated when people called her by his special nickname.

No one else really used the nickname El but her. That was too personal. His old partner, Jo Marlowe, had said it once or twice and Elliot had noticed when Olivia stiffened when she said it. It was his biggest hope that she was jealous, the kind of jealous he felt when he saw her with Dean or some other boy.

Kathy had announced that she wanted a divorce one day when he had stayed late helping on a case. They had finally wrapped it up and got a confession. Cragen had ordered them home, and Kathy, fed up, had walked into the prescient when they were putting their files in order and putting on their coats, laughing and talking, glad to have finished. She had ignored Elliot until the next morning and got the papers.

Olivia had a party going on in her when Elliot told her, not upset about it at all. He was worried about whet would happen with their kids still at home, Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli, but after Kathy told him that Eli wasn't his, he did feel hurt. Why would she do that to him? He still loved the child, but now the court didn't have to let him see him. He didn't know what he was going to do.

That night he and Olivia had went out to a bar together. They had both been drunk when the two of them had went back to Olivia's apartment and had sex. When Olivia announced to him that she was pregnant a few weeks later, his only concern was "Is it mine?" He had kissed her there, under the moonlight on the roof. Cragen presented their situation to the DA and they agreed to let them stay partners if it didn't affect their work.

9 months later she gave birth to a boy they named Luke. He proposed to her in the hospital and a year later they married. They ended up having another child, a daughter they named Laura.

Needless to say, Munch owes Fin a couple hundred bucks in bets made when the two first became partners.

Please tell me what you think! I know it was short but it was a good epilogue, Anyways, I'm tired so good night everyone!


End file.
